In the conventional grinding art, it has been common practice to use a plurality of grinding wheels of different configurations and/or sizes to machine individual portions of a workpiece in rough and finish machining steps. As a result, the machining operation has been inconvenient, required a high degree of skillness and been difficult to achieve satisfactory machining accuracy.